The present invention relates to a crockery basket of a dishwasher for receiving pieces of crockery, comprising a bottom and lateral parts framing the bottom, at least one row of rods for holding the pieces of crockery being arranged on the bottom of the basket, said row consisting of at least one base wire for the rods and at least one row of rods which is fixed to the base wire and consists of individual rod wires, as well as a dishwasher comprising a corresponding crockery basket.
A crockery basket is disclosed in DE 72 35 591 U which comprises a bottom which is framed by lateral parts. The bottom and lateral parts consist of individual wires which are connected together. For receiving pieces of crockery, wave-shaped wires extending parallel are provided on the bottom of the crockery basket, on which rod wires are fixedly arranged by one respective end. The other end of the respective rod wire freely projects into the inside of the basket. The wave-shaped wires serve together with the rod wires for receiving pieces of crockery. A drawback with this embodiment of a crockery basket is the costly production of the crockery basket due to the wave-shaped wires. The wave-shaped wires which are located in the bottom region have the further drawback that pieces of crockery, in particular small plates, received between the wave-shaped wires and the rod wires project into a region below the crockery basket. As a result, damage to the pieces of crockery by a spray arm frequently arranged below the crockery basket may not be excluded. Moreover, by the fixed arrangement of the rod wires it is difficult to fill the crockery basket with large pieces of crockery.
A crockery basket for dishwashers is disclosed in DE 299 21 601 U1, in which a row of rods is arranged on the bottom of the basket for holding the pieces of crockery. The row of rods consists of a base wire for the rods and a row of rods fixed thereto consisting of individual rod wires. The base wire for the rods is located on the bottom of the crockery basket which is a wire mesh. The pieces of crockery are held by two rows of rods between two respective rod wires. The rows of rods may, if required, be folded up and placed against the bottom. The bearing arrangement is implemented by additional, bent wires in the base mat of the crockery basket, which engage around the base wire for the rods. A drawback in this case is that the bearing point is also at the same time the point at which the piece of crockery has to be held. It is thus not guaranteed that the pieces of crockery are held in a stable and protective manner. If the pieces of crockery are, for example, small plates, they project through the base mat of the crockery basket and may be damaged by a movement of a spray arm, which is arranged below the wire basket in the dishwasher. Moreover, the piece of crockery may come into contact with the wires of the base mat of the bottom of the crockery basket, as a result of which the piece of crockery is only held in an unstable manner and may also be damaged.